Pedaços de você
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: O loiro não sabe definir a relação que os Js têm, mas sabe muito bem o que sente e o que quer, o que torna as coisas mais fáceis. Ou mais difíceis, certo? One shot.


**PEDAÇOS DE VOCÊ**

AUTOR: emptyspaces11  
DATA: OUTUBRO DE 2009  
PARES: implícito Jensen/Jared, explícito Jensen/Chad  
DISCLAIMER: Jensen e Jared não me pertencem. Nem tão pouco Chad Michael Murray... Já sabem que gosto de escrever esses textos que brincam com as relações entre eles. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**Resumo**: Chad não sabe definir a relação que Jared tem com Jensen, mas sabe muito bem o que sente e o que quer, o que torna as coisas mais fáceis. Ou mais difíceis, certo?

**PEDAÇOS DE VOCÊ**

As festas de Rosenbaum são sempre uma surpresa, mesmo. Às vezes, estranhamente certinhas e, outras, aterradoramente confusas. Sempre podemos contar com o anfitrião, ou passado da conta, de cabo a rabo, ou sóbrio do começo ao fim. Numa ou noutra situação, lá está ele, Tom Welling. Unha e carne. Mão e luva. Dia e noite. Ele me tira do sério, às vezes. Mas entendo bem o que aquela ligação de corpo e alma significa. Eu, Chad Michael Murray, entendo muito bem o que uma ligação assim possui de tão poderoso e arrebatador.

Cada vez que venho, fica mais interessante observar as pessoas que frequentam esses encontros, promovidos sabe-se lá para que fim. Uma diversidade incalculável de personalidades. Mas uma certeza sempre presente: Jensen Ross Ackles e Jared Tristan Padalecki. Jensen Ackles seguido de Jared Padalecki. Jensen e Jared. Jared e Jensen. Outra dupla inseparável. Daqui parece tudo muito normal. Normal demais.

Jensen conquistou meu melhor amigo. Conquistou sem fazer esforço algum. E agora, o melhor amigo de Jared não sou mais eu. Jensen Ackles deve mesmo ser especial. Deve ter muito mais adjetivos do que eu posso perceber de longe. Atributos que o fazem ser insubstituível. Eu observo e observo e não encontro realmente nada além de sensualidade. O jeito que ele se movimenta, o jeito que sorri, que gesticula, que abre seu sorriso, o olhar... Tudo nele faz emergir algumas coisas aqui, bem dentro de mim, que julguei estarem sossegadas. Julguei estar imune a esse tipo de charme.

Talvez a distância entre Jared e eu tenha feito a separação encontrar ressonância e acontecer mais rapidamente. Talvez nossas personalidades, muito diferentes, acostumadas a tomarem decisões rápidas e racionais, tenham colaborado para isso também. Mas o fato de vê-los juntos, do começo ao fim dessas festas, sempre me deixa contrariado. Contrariado não seria a palavra adequada para aplicar nesse sentimento que brota das minhas entranhas, que bate diretamente em meu estômago, passando para meu peito e boca, e finalmente alfineta o meu cérebro. Acho que pode ser ciúme, mas preciso lutar para não deixar essa ideia vencer meus instintos de sobrevivência. Porque sobreviver a Jensen Ackles é tudo o que eu preciso.

Ciúme é um sentimento que dificilmente me atinge, mas nessa situação, é diferente. Jamais senti ciúme das pessoas com quem dividi minha cama. Ou das poucas com que tive uma relação estável. Jamais. Mas sinto ciúme daqueles dois, juntos.

No começo pensei que Jared provocava aqueles sentimentos em mim e que o zelo extremo que demonstrava gerava ciúme de Jensen. Depois, descobri que era mesmo de Jensen, por estar com Jared, meu melhor amigo até o começo de Sobrenatural. Mesmo com as poucas conversas, observando os trejeitos, o olhar, e a expressividade que carregava, os lábios e a forma como sorriam, percebi que tinha ciúme de Jared por ocupar um lugar privilegiado e inquestionável ao lado de Jensen. Olha só. Quem diria? Um cara que passara liso por mim há um tempo, despertando em mim todos esses sentimentos. Sim, porque, até há um tempo, Jensen Ackles era só mais um rostinho bonito na tela da televisão. Mais um nome difamado: beleza acima de talento. E agora, olha ele ali, mais maduro, mais forte, mais tudo. Incluindo talento.

Sim. Tenho ciúme de Jared porque ganha cem por cento da atenção de Jensen, a pessoa mais visada em todas as ocasiões. O mais amado, elogiado, paparicado, procurado... Todos gostam de Jensen. Todos gostam de Jared também. Mas Jensen, para mim, mesmo conhecendo Jared, é diferente e especial. Eu acho que é a aura que ele carrega. Ou o jeito simples com que trata a todos, com atenção, com carinho. Ele é marcante. Sua presença é marcante. Todos amam Jensen. E Jensen ama Jared. Que óbvio. Tem coisa mais certa que isso? É uma verdade inquestionável. Todos sabem. Ninguém duvida.

— Chad! – voz inconfundível. Meu amigo Jared tem a voz mais afável do mundo. A voz mais alegre e no tom mais primaveril.

— Jared! O que anda fazendo além de seguir Jensen como se fosse seu dono? – meu sarcasmo sempre serve para disfarçar todas as frustrações. A vida é cheia delas, afinal. O que mais se pode fazer além de rir do próprio infortúnio?

— Esse ciúme no tom da voz é por mim ou por Jensen? – Jared sempre sabe me cutucar muito melhor quando a conversa envolve seu precioso Jensen – O que anda fazendo além de cuidar dos nossos movimentos?

— Planejando algo para ganhar a atenção de alguém... – resposta pouco inteligente, Chad. Olhe para o lado, idiota, e disfarce. Finja que procura por alguma alma de outro mundo, porque queria passar algo como misterioso, isso soou como inseguro.

— Você sabe, Chad... Pode investir em Jensen – ah... o sorriso de Jared é sempre tão lindo. E olha só, desviando o olhar a procura do loiro. É sempre assim – Pode flertar com ele, se quiser... Nós somos mais do que amigos, eu sei que você sabe, mas temos um relacionamento bem sincero e aberto...

— Sei. Igualzinho ao Tom e o Mike... – o cinismo não cai bem para mim, mas estive aprendendo a fazer aquelas caras e bocas que todos fazem, a jogar com os olhares ou fugir deles. Meu espelho que o diga. Droga! Acho que não sou um bom ator nesses momentos.

— Deixou de confiar em mim? – a pergunta não fez nenhum desvio. Jared era sempre direto, quando queria.

— O seguro morreu de velho, cara... – o que mais poderia dizer? Jensen Ackles é propriedade de Jared Padalecki. Monopólio absoluto.

— Ainda somos grandes amigos, Chad – quando o tom é sério, sempre fico meio desconfortável. Jared sempre sabe como mudar o tom de voz e me balançar por dentro.

— Sim, ainda e para sempre. Sabe disso, não sabe? – às vezes duvido que você se lembre de mim como amigo, Padalecki. Afinal, só tem olhos para Ackles. E eu também, droga! – Se bem que...

— Nunca duvidei disso, amigão!

Mas a melhor parte de um diálogo com Jared Padalecki é, sem dúvida, a certeza de que, nunca demora muito para Jensen Ackles juntar-se a ele. E isso é o doce da festa. Esse momento é o mais esperado e o mais lembrado, até o próximo evento. Se é que Rosenbaum vai lembrar de mim. Sempre que penso nisso, sinto meu corpo arrepiar. A voz de Jensen é algo... Estonteante.

Apesar da coragem que o álcool pode oferecer, apesar da tal segurança que se pode conquistar com o seu efeito no organismo, perto de Jensen Ackles tudo parece espiralar. Eu só preciso estar próximo para perder o controle. E nada, nada mesmo, e ninguém, pode fazer acontecer diferente. E o pior: tudo parece obter dimensões astronômicas com Jared próximo daquele jeito. É o preço que eu pago. Toda a vez, o tempo todo.

— Jen...

O meio-sorriso nos lábios de Jared é um sinal de tortura para mim, porque as palavras, com certeza, serão sutis e Jensen saberá ler nas entrelinhas o que está se passando.

— Não esqueceu do que conversamos, esqueceu? – Jared tem sempre essa mania.

— Ei, Chad – sempre me cumprimenta por primeiro. Quanta gentileza, não? – Claro que não, cara. Sem problemas – essa é sempre uma conversa que me dá nos nervos, e creio que dá nos nervos de todos porque só eles dois realmente sabem o que se passa por trás dela. Parece uma espécie de código – E aí, Chad? – Jensen e seu sorriso... Sempre esse sorriso mortal, que faz as portas do paraíso se abrir, ou as do inferno, abrir-se para que ele entre e ocupe seu trono magistral. Porque ele é a imagem de um deus – O que anda fazendo?

— Nada de novo – o que mais poderia responder? Certo. Poderia dizer que por um longo tempo havia planejado agarrá-lo e arrancá-lo daquela festa. Ou poderia dizer que estive planejando por longo tempo provar sua boca e tocar em cada parte de seu corpo – Nada de novo – tinha que ter planejado uma conversa mais íntima para, talvez, revelar todo o meu desejo. Mas eu sempre desisto, desencorajado pela força do meu bom, e velho, e insubstituível amigo Jared, sempre próximo, e de tudo o que aquela relação significava – Sempre fazendo a mesma coisa. Um pouco aborrecido ultimamente.

— Acho que está precisando se motivar – a conclusão mais óbvia. A mais certa – Precisa de ação, Chad! – o tapinha que Jensen me dá, sempre querendo me passar conforto ou assegurar que está compreendendo a minha situação e, que por isso, está me aconselhando é o tapa que eu sempre espero. O único toque. Um pedacinho do que eu realmente gostaria. Um pedaço apenas. E só.

— Acho que Chad precisa se apaixonar – Jared sempre sorri seu mais maroto sorriso quando sabe que está me atingindo – Ou, de repente, seja esse o problema: estar apaixonado.

— Idiota... – o que mais poderia dizer para esse meu amigo, além disso? – Acha que me conhece tão bem assim? – eu dou o meu melhor sorriso sarcástico. Cáustico.

— Paixão recolhida. Unilateral. Platônica – Jared sempre tem a última palavra. Ou melhor, todas as palavras.

Jensen e seu sorriso nunca são de escárnio, mas de compaixão. Será que sou digno de pena? Será que nunca irei provocar outra coisa senão pena? Eu quero mais. Muito mais. Quero tudo. Que tolo eu sou! Jared tem tudo. Tem Jensen. E Jensen é tudo. Eu deveria cursar a faculdade de Lógica...

— Paixão é algo perigoso. Às vezes faz você desenvolver algumas atitudes destrutivas e de descaso para com você mesmo – Jensen sempre tem palavras novas e profundas. Acho que faz isso de propósito. Passa horas lendo. Passa dias lendo. Passa semanas lendo. Lendo e analisando. Lendo e filosofando. E depois, despeja essas coisas nos meus ouvidos.

— Filosófico... – Jared nunca se contém – Hoje você está no ponto, Jen.

— Jared anda fazendo você pensar mais do que agir? – não posso nunca deixar passar. Meu senso de humor deve estar presente. Do contrário, vão pensar que não sou eu.

E adoro mesmo fazer isso. Só assim posso me deliciar com o que eu estou vendo agora: Jensen meneando a cabeça e olhando para Jared, e prendendo seu olhar no dele. Fixo. Aquilo só pode significar uma coisa para mim: paixão. Jensen é apaixonado por Jared. Jared é apaixonado por Jensen. Mas Jared tem Jensen na mão. Jensen tem um dono: Jared. Que outra forma de olhar se faz presente num par de amigos? Por certo, não esse que estou presenciando.

— Nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos, Chad – Jared ainda tem coragem de sorrir para mim, enquanto pronuncia as palavras que vão me fazer doente durante dias. Vou martelar essas palavras o tempo inteiro – Mas nossos amigos podem nos ajudar a entender melhor as relações e encarar as coisas de forma mais leve...

Por um momento pensei que Jared estivesse falando de mim, ou de qualquer um. Depois, por um breve instante achei que estivesse falando dele mesmo. Mas não. Não. Como pude não perceber? Jensen desviou o olhar. Jared estava falando para Jensen. Estava falando para Jensen sobre ele mesmo, Jensen. Muito próprio de Jared. Era de Jensen que ele estava falando. É Jensen quem precisa encarar as coisas de forma mais leve.

E depois disso, repentinamente, com suas mais humildes desculpas, Jared pediu licença e saiu. Foi muito estranho. Isso é muito estranho. Vindo de Jared? Sim. Muito estranho. Eu fico olhando-o agora, acenando para algumas pessoas, próximas às mesas, e retirando-se, deixando Jensen sozinho, sem ação, aqui, bem na minha frente.

Depois de um breve silêncio, Jensen voltou a bebericar o que tinha no copo. Olhando-me bem dentro dos olhos, parecia querer dizer algo extremamente profundo, ou pessoal. Parecia estar hesitando.

— Estas festas me cansam – falou com a voz arrastada, bebendo mais um gole de seu drinque. O cara deve ser comedido até quando está sozinho.

Eis aqui minha oportunidade. Agora seria a ocasião certa para tentar uma aproximação diferente. Acho. De repente, ficar a sós com ele, conversar mais sobre qualquer porcaria de assunto que fosse.

— Por que não fugimos para dentro da casa e nos sentamos em algum lugar menos barulhento e agitado? – que surpresa a minha. Quem estava sugerindo o que eu desejava era ele... E essa coisa agora que estou vendo? Seu olhar está fugindo dos meus.

— Claro, por que não? Também estou me sentindo um pouco cansado. Deslocado, para dizer a verdade.

Jensen tomou a iniciativa e eu não quero outra coisa além de segui-lo, afastando-me daquele burburinho, do agito da festa. Um momento a sós com Jensen era tudo o que eu queria. Ficar perto dele. Tomar um tempo dele. Só para mim. Egoísta? Não. Eu diria que estou deixando a luxúria me dominar.

Jensen parece conhecer a casa como se ela pertencesse a ele. A escada não me parece má opção. E ele, me guiando escadas à cima... Melhor não pensar. O corredor escuro tem um ar de solidão. O quarto mais retirado, no fim do corredor do segundo piso... Hum... Boa escolha. Mas o perigo que isso significa...

Eu o sigo sem dizer coisa alguma porque não quero quebrar o momento. Ele entrou. Tenho que segui-lo. Então, entrar não me parece nada mal. Olhando para o quarto, parece bem confortável.

Ouvir o barulho da chave torcendo, trancando a porta do lugar, bem... Posso dizer que esse arrepio nada mais é do que a vontade de que tudo o que eu desejo, se realize. Agora.

— Com certeza agora estamos mesmo longe de tudo – sorrir de forma nervosa, observando os móveis que pareciam acumular uma camada de pó, não parece relaxante. O que estamos fazendo aqui, nesse lugar? Bem... Com certeza ele vai comandar tudo.

Jensen tinha depositado o copo num pequeno móvel próximo da porta e, encostado nela, com os braços presos em suas costas, me observa. Ele me olha, fixamente. Tem, ali, um pedido urgente por aproximação. Eu devo mesmo estar sonhando, certo?

O primeiro impulso é sempre de correr. Fugir... E tenho certeza de que a lembrança desse momento será algo irremediavelmente doloroso para mim, para o resto dos meus dias...

**

— _Verdade..._ – continuou me olhando, despindo-me com o olhar – _Estamos mesmo longe de tudo. Longe de todos. Estamos só nós dois aqui, Chad..._

— _Então..._ – eu sorriu sem graça, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer ou fazer, fiquei parado no mesmo lugar. Estava totalmente sem ação.

— _Então..._ – desencostou-se da porta e veio em minha direção _– Está procurando as palavras para dizer como se sente sobre mim? _– estava muito perto e eu não tinha me dado por conta de quanto perigosos meus sentimentos poderiam ser.

Jensen era namorado de Jared, ao que tudo indicava. O que deveria fazer? Fugir? Dizer que não tinha nada de sentimento? Dizer que não estava interessado? E se eu nem ao menos sabia o que eles tinham, de verdade?

— _Eu... Como você sabe...? –_ podia sentir o calor do corpo de Jensen bem próximo. Estava ali, diante de mim. Há centímetros de mim.

— _Por um longo tempo... Eu..._ – tocou meu peito com a ponta dos dedos – _Observo você me observar..._

— _Ah... Bem..._ – o que dizer daquilo? Que era verdade? Que ele o observava desde sempre? – _E Jared...? Ele...?_

— _Eu tenho meus desejos e ele me deixa tê-los. Ele tem a mim totalmente, até que me quiser, porque pertenço a ele, mas eu tenho minhas vontades e desejos... Ele entende isso..._

Foi desabotoando minha camisa. Lentamente. Com cuidado. Seus olhos não seguiam suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus. O calor subiu pelo meu corpo. Fez minha face ficar levemente rosada. Estava pegando fogo. Estava desejando apenas com aquele toque. Eu estava perdido.

— _Então ele deixa você livre para..._ – Jensen cobriu minha boca com seus dedos. E foi aproximando-se até encostar sua boca na minha. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes. E sentir a respiração de Jensen ali, bem próxima de mim, desencadeou uma reação por dentro que jamais ousaria por em palavras.

— _O amor não precisa ser uma prisão_ – disse, depois de afastar-se um pouco – _Amar não é viver numa jaula_ – voltou a desabotoar a camisa e a tirou, quando tudo estava solto _– Ele ama você. Você é seu grande amigo. Ele conhece você e quer vê-lo feliz. E ele compreende o que você sente..._ – tocou em meu peito com a ponta dos dedos, seguindo todo o espaço que tinha ali, a sua frente – _E ele sabe o que eu quero... _– puxou-me para perto, usando a cintura do jeans como ponto seguro – _Ele sabe do que eu preciso_ – olhou-me nos olhos outra vez.

— _Você está querendo dizer que ele sabe que estamos aqui?_ – aquilo fez meu cérebro parar por completo – _Por quê? Por que ele deixaria? O que isso significa?_

Era natural sentir medo, certo? Aquela não era uma situação comum. Era algo totalmente fora de qualquer normalidade. Eu estava lá, num dos quartos da casa de Michael Rosenbaum, preso com Jensen Ackles e com o conhecimento, e consentimento, se é que isso seria algo de se dizer, de Jared Padalecki. Aquilo não era mesmo comum.

— _Não importa realmente, importa? Ele ama você, muito... E eu quero você... E ele me ama e quer que eu sinta prazer..._

Desabotoou o jeans e puxou o zíper.

— _Eu não sou uma coisa... Entende?_ – me afastei dele, tentando entender o que tudo aquilo significava _– Eu._.. – tentei raciocinar mais uma vez – _Eu não sou um objeto, entende?_

— _Eu sei disso, Chad... Eu sei muito bem que você não é um objeto. Você não é uma mercadoria. Eu sei. Mas sei também que você me deseja. Sei que quer esse momento tanto quanto eu. O que vai mudar se, tanto você quanto eu, tiver esse momento para nós?_

— _Eu... Não sei... –_ não sabia, mesmo. Aquilo estava fora de tudo o que eu já tinha realmente vivido.

— _Eu desejo você, Chad... Quero sentir você... Quero que você me tenha também. Você me deseja, certo?_

— _Sim... Sim! Eu desejo você, mas... Jared... Ele... Que tipo de relacionamento é esse, afinal? Que tipo de relacionamento vocês têm, afinal? _– enquanto eu falava, ele se aproximava outra vez e me envolvia com seus braços.

— _Livre, eu acho?_ – beijou-me outra vez, tentando fazer com que as perguntas cessassem. Eu também queria que minhas dúvidas cessassem. Porque aquele momento com ele era tudo o que eu realmente queria. Nada mais importava. Não importava se teria um depois. Não importava se não teria. Nada era mais importante do que aquele momento.

— _Você tem certeza disso? Quer dizer... Ele ama você, certo? E você o ama._

— _Eu pertenço a ele. Sou dele._

Eu sorri sem graça do que ele estava me dizendo.

— _Ninguém é de ninguém, Jensen._

— _Sou dele, Chad. Você não entenderia. Mas desejo você. Desejo estar com você._

Aquilo era mesmo aterrador sob o ponto de vista psicológico. Ele pertencia a Jared Padalecki. Tinha um dono! Não era saudável, era? E me desejava. E eu o desejava. Mas não o tinha. Ele não era meu. Nosso relacionamento, então, era livre? Era verdadeiro? Mais do que o que ele possuía com Jared? Como era possível isso acontecer?

— _Nós não precisamos pensar sobre isso. Não importa. Eu estou aqui. Você está aqui..._ – conduziu sua mão pelo meu peito – _Você me quer? Me deseja? Você pode me tocar? Me sentir? Você me deseja muito? O que você quer? Como? Me diga como você quer... Eu preciso saber... Eu preciso tocar você... Preciso que me toque..._

— _Jensen..._

— _Agora... –_ pegou minhas mãos e encostou-as nos botões de sua camisa, convidando-me a abri-los. E eu o fiz. Desabotoei-a. E o despi da camisa. Depois, ele pôs minhas mãos em sua cintura, onde o cinto que prendia sua calça esperava por alguém que o soltasse.

Eu fiz exatamente o que ele queria. Soltei o cinto e abri a calça. Puxei o zíper para baixo e ele puxou minhas mãos, impedindo-me de concretizar a ação.

Abriu minha calça e puxou-a para baixo, assim como minha roupa de baixo. Deixou-as presas às coxas. Passou suas mãos por minhas nádegas e puxou-me para perto dele, mergulhando sua cabeça em meu pescoço. Beijou-me e esfregou seu corpo contra o meu e suas mãos passearam por minhas costas, medindo cada espaço.

— _Tire seus sapatos_ – sussurrou entre um beijo e outro. Sua voz abafada por entre um toque e outro fazia meu corpo reagir assustadoramente. Eu estava excitado e aquele contato de corpo me fazia querer ainda mais. Tudo. Eu queria mais do que tudo. E seus lábios eram quentes e agarraram minha boca em desespero, só me deixando solto o bastante para, com meus pés, mesmo, livrar-me dos sapatos.

— _Eu não..._ – eu não conseguia respirar direito. Jensen parecia determinado a matar seus desejos e os meus também. Aquilo parecia urgente também para ele.

Suas mãos fortes e determinadas ajeitaram meu corpo junto ao dele e eu pude sentir sua vontade, rígida, de encontro a mim. E, sem pressa alguma, conduziu-me para a cama e deitou-me, acoplando seu corpo ao meu, nunca largando o beijo. Era uma sede infinita de boca. Sentir sua boca na minha era como estar no deserto em frente a um oásis e sorver a água cristalina, matando uma vontade urgente e antiga.

Despiu-me de minhas roupas. E eu, desnudo, me senti frágil e à mercê daquele homem resolvido. Porque se tivesse um adjetivo para nomear a qualidade de homem que Jensen era, naquele momento, seria essa. Era um homem resolvido. Ciente de seus desejos. Estava lá, no olhar.

Caiu por sobre mim outra vez, passando sua mão direita por sobre meu membro. Seu membro encostado ao meu. Ambos rígidos. E juntou-os com sua mão, apertando-os e movimentando-os, massageando-os. E deixou escapar um gemido, jogando a cabeça para trás, num gesto tão sexy que eu nada pude fazer senão fechar meus olhos para prender o momento e nunca mais esquecer.

E me surpreendi, quando, ainda com os olhos fechados, percebi sua boca na minha, outra vez. Jensen continuava a massagear nossos membros e eu tomei a iniciativa de segurá-lo mais próximo, demonstrando que aquilo já era o céu para mim, mas desejava mais.

— _Abra suas pernas para mim, Chad... _– foi o que disse depois de largar minha boca e olhar-me bem dentro dos olhos - _Abra suas pernas... Quero que me sinta em você... –_ e tão logo eu as abri, seus longos e ágeis dedos já buscavam minha entrada, preparando-a para ele.

— _Argh... Eu..._ – eu não sabia o que me deliciava tanto. Se era a ideia de Jensen estar me desejando ou se era a certeza de estar se realizando um desejo. Depois da alegria do momento, só a incerteza do tempo futuro. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Porque o destino, assim como tinha sido generoso, seria cruel. Eu só teria aquele momento. Só aquele. E nada mais.

— _Diga como me quer_... – voltei para o presente com sua voz rouca, e totalmente arrastada. Seu membro já perto da minha entrada. Seus olhos marejados, olhavam para mim, e, de certa forma, tinham um brilho diferente; um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes – _Diga que me quer agora... Diga que não há nada que queira além de mim, dentro, bem dentro de você... _

Estava esperando por meu consentimento! Jensen estava esperando por minha palavra final. Como se fosse obediente a mim. Como se nada pudesse ser feito sem minha aprovação. Estava ali para me servir. Estava ali por mim. Única e exclusivamente por mim.

— _Oh... Eu... Jensen..._ – claro que queria. Queria mais do que tudo – _Eu quero. Quero você em mim..._

E foi depois disso que ele penetrou em mim, com morosidade. Com a lentidão dos amantes cuidadosos e apaixonados, percorrendo o caminho para decorá-lo, para não esquecê-lo, para ter certeza de que era o melhor. E foi então que eu percebi que jamais esqueceria daquilo tudo. De como tinha acontecido. E por mais que eu quisesse, não haveria outro momento de igual importância em meu tempo e espaço. Não haveria outro momento em minha vida que me pudesse pôr maluco como aquele. E eu sentiria sua falta o tempo todo daquele momento em diante.

— _Diga meu nome, Chad... Quero ouvir você dizer meu nome... Grite... _

E eu percebi toda a sua força e todo o seu calor enquanto ia movimentando-se dentro de mim, arrancando-me o ar e levando-me à loucura. Ele ofegava em minha pele e seu suor molhava minha pele, deixando seu cheiro em mim. Tão forte e tão intenso quanto ele próprio.

Fomos gemendo o nome um do outro, e nos beijamos mais e, quanto mais intenso era tudo, mais certeza eu tinha de que, no fim, tudo se dissiparia com a mesma intensidade como tinha se iniciado. E o momento foi terminando, porque gozei em cima de meu corpo antes que ele pudesse terminar seu ato. E aquela onda de prazer ardente fez meu corpo doer e meu coração desacertar, como se quisesse parar em algum momento daquilo tudo e deixar parado também o tempo, que, impiedoso, levaria aquilo tudo para longe. Aquilo seria passado. Logo, seria meu passado.

— _Jensen..._ – eu nem conseguia ouvir meus pensamentos na hora

— _Mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco... Eu estou quase lá... –_ ele disse de forma dura, e por fim, depois de mais algumas idas e vindas, consumou seu ato, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o meu corpo, depois de retirar seu membro de dentro de mim e sem importar-se com o sêmen que jazia em meu abdômen.

Depois de tudo, depois de um tempo, nos limpamos e não dissemos nada um para o outro. Ele apenas me abraçou antes de sairmos pela porta daquele quarto, empurrando-me para a parede, e beijou meus lábios de forma terna.

Eu saí atrás, mas mantive certa distância. Depois, ao chegar na varanda, perto da porta de vidro, parei, deixando que ele saísse sozinho.

No jardim, perto da piscina, Jared conversava com alguns amigos.

Ao vê-lo aproximar-se, separou-se do grupo e parou para recebê-lo. Tinha as mãos no bolso, mas estava sério. Quando Jensen parou na sua frente, pude perceber que nada tinha sido pronunciado. Jared olhou-o nos olhos. Por longo momento tive a sensação de que se falavam mesmo, sem palavras. Aproximei-me da porta e dei apenas um passo para fora dela. E quando pensei que as coisas poderiam se complicar para ele, ou para mim, Jared sorriu de leve, inclinando a cabeça. Jensen consentiu, sabe-se lá com o quê. Parecia que havia mesmo um entendimento, lá; que havia um entrosamento muito sólido, uma espécie de acordo, sutil, mas palpável, muito concreto.

Jensen afastou-se de Jared, e caminhou em direção à saída. E Jared olhou em minha direção. Sorriu de leve. Acenou com a mão, despedindo-se de mim. Eu retribuí o aceno.

Até agora, não entendo muito bem o que aconteceu. E não estou fazendo muito esforço para que isso aconteça. O que aconteceu dentro daquele quarto, está gravado em mim. É algo que não vai passar tão logo. Eu duvido muito que isso possa ter alguma explicação coerente. Nem quero tentar avaliar o que sinto. É estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, atraente. Eu apenas sei que, eles ainda estão juntos. E eu, estou aqui, esperando pela próxima festa.

FIM

Nota: Não me matem... rsrsrsrs... Mas fazia tempo que eu queria escrever isso, desse jeito. Não sei por que cargas d'água a gente tem esses lances de imaginar uma cena, mas deve ter lá o seu propósito, certo? Só espero que as reviews não sejam muito cruéis... Mas vou gostar de saber se fiz algo que tenha algum sentido ou não. Então, obrigada por ler, e comentar!!! Beijos!!!


End file.
